Courtney Makal
Courtney Makal is the creator of various other series and co-creator of Rewired. She is known online mostly as Wishy; however, her close friends may also know her as Menessi. She used to be known as Leafpool905, but changed her name officially to Wishy (and starrywishy on deviantart). Wishy also is a constant tweeter of sometimes rude subjects due to her strong personality. Don't take that to believe that she wouldn't say these things to your face, because she would. Art Wishy started on an Oekaki in 2009 and moved primarily to Deviantart when she found it. She mostly draws cats but enjoys drawing other animals just as much. Wishy recently has been practicing humans, inspired by OFF, Homestuck, and the book she is writing. Her series, characters, and stories are mostly based off of experiences in her life; as such, she claims that her art is a sort of "coping mechanism." As of right now, Wishy hasn't had any professional art classes or training -- she is self-taught. Animation She became interested in animation after being inspired by various animators on Youtube, such as HulluRichie, Urnam7, and Kaidogryu. She started making MAPs (Multiple Animator Projects) in order to practice animation skills. MAP parts: *"Criminal" -- part 22; first MAP *"Calling All the Monsters" -- part 10 *"Lights" -- part 29 *"Touch the Sky" -- part 6 *"Blinding" -- part 9 *"My Eyes" --part 2 *"Shark Attack" -- first hosted MAP; Intro and part 24 *"Bear" -- parts 19 and 20 *"Destiny" -- parts 2 and 4 *"Wicked Blood" -- part 16 * "Little Fang" -- part 17 * "Empty" -- part 7 * "My Mom" PMV -- part 14 * "Marshal Dear" -- part 26 * "Sleep" -- part 4 * "Build it Up" -- part 17 * "I am Shit" -- part 5 * "Evelyn, Evelyn" -- parts 12 and 15 * "Flowers in your Hair" PMV -- part 4 * "Hollyleaf vs. Dovewing" -- part 20 * "American Trash" -- part 21 * "White Foxes" -- part 25 * "Best Friend" -- part 14 * "Vladimir" -- part 20 Her first major animation project began when she took over Rewired when her friend Lyzz Thornhill died from sickle cell disease. She felt responsible to continue the dream as she helped name and develop the series with Lyzz; as such, she took over as director and animator with Lyzz's younger sister, Mia, who writes the scripts. Character Design One of her favorite pastimes, designing characters is rampant in Wishy (it's why she has so many). She has designed many characters not only for herself, but for others, too, such as: *Sam *Shin redesign *Otati redesign *Nami plushie design *Lots of the Rewired characters were slightly simplified for animation purposes; some of these are Renee, Faura, Toxic, and Thistlefeather *King Joule *Tree Walkers *Hedgehog redesign Voice Acting Wishy started voice acting in 2011-2012 because she generally just loved doing odd and fun voices. Although her vocal nodules present a few problems with range and frequent voice cracks, it's still a very enjoyable past-time for her. She has attended a professional class for narration voice acting, so she has minimal training. Youtube *First role: Cal the Bulbasaur in wavehwolf's series "PMD: Beyond the Stars." However, the series was discontinued as an animation but continued as a comic, so she didn't do anymore lines besides the audition ones. *Echomist in Rainflower1134's "Crookedstar's Promise" rendition *Servant 2 in ChamSpar's "Martyr" *Dawn in Emperor Silver's "Tribe of Shooting Stars" *Dawnpaw in ShadingSun's "Warrior Cats; Survival Game" *Wildwish and Menessi in her own series "Rewired" *Kazur in HulluRichie's "Kalla" *Latté in Autumn Latte's "Café Diem" -- first main character role besides her own series *Rose and Tsuki in animecat102's "Avenging Angels" *Cohta backup in Dawn Balidashi's "The Lost Hope" *Magpie in BambinoCheeno's "Play Dead" * Lisa in Yuki-no-Hoshi's "Moon's Blood" * Aya Haruda for Sanaku * Breezestar, Windstar, and Snowtuft in GleamingStar's "Frostleaf's Hope" * Fallen in ThunderKathryn's "Wolf Song" * Kid in Tiffany's "Heir of Zaire" Video Games *Sasha and Saiyuri in Copperwhitelatte's "Demons of the Din" 'Comics/Webcomics' *Pipe in Copperwhitelatte's Nuzlocke, "Passing the Torch" Music 'Musicianship' Wishy has extensive training in music. She has been in band for seven years, but she learned piano first (which she has 8+ years of training). Her primary instruments are the piano and the clarinet. She also knows several other instruments, such as: guitar, saxophone, flute, mallets (marimba, vibraphone, etc), and violin (minimal experience on th is one, however). Experience *8+ years of piano training *7+ years of clarinet training *Sound Marching band (2nd place at States in 2013-2014; Bb clarinet player) *Sound Concert band (Excellent at States 2013-2014; Bb clarinet player) *Just Jazz band (Superior at District all years; piano player) *Orchestra (TMYO in 2012-2013; Bb clarinet player) *Indoor Percussion (2011-2012; vibraphone player) Accalades: *AllCounty band in eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth grade (was also Eb clarinet player in eleventh grade; first chair Bb in 12th!) *Superiors at District Solo and Ensemble (Clarinet: eighth, tenth, and eleventh grade; Piano: tenth and eleventh grade; Clarinet ensemble: tenth clarinet) *Excellents at State Solo and Ensemble (Clarinet: tenth; Piano: tenth; Clarinet ensemble: eleventh Eb clarinet) *Superiors at State Solo and Ensemble (Clarinet: eleventh) *Nominated and accepted for USF's Festival of Winds in 2013 (eleventh grade), made top band *Made top band at FSU summer band camps, UF summer band camp, and USF summer band camp 'Composing' After receiving a music making program (Ableton Live), Wishy began composing music. Her favorite types of music to compose are ambient and slightly electronic. She's composed a few pieces for several series: *Most of Rewired's original soundtrack *Themes for Copperwhitelatte's DnD project -- cancelled *"A Kindled Flame" -- CopperwhiteLatte's Nuzlocke, "Passing the Torch" *"Prove Yourself" -- for "Kalla" by HulluRichie Writing Wishy loves writing exploratory narratives and emotional, free-verse poetry. A lot of her poetry is on her Deviantart and she has even made some into songs! 'Books' Currently, Wishy is working on "Our Minds are Made of Fishing Towns," which is based entirely off of a dream she had. The characters and development of the story inspired her to write "Marshmallow Girl," a song about one of the main characters, Aira. Completed Books * "Scherzo" -- June 2015 'Script Writer/Editor' Wishy has also worked as a script writer and editor for various Youtube projects. Her most prevalent one is the series she's working on, Rewired. Typically, Wishy edits scripts to make sure characters aren't out of character, the lines are smooth and natural for the voice actors, and to make sure there are no plotholes. Video Games Wishy is very much a video game junkie, especially with Pokémon. She started competitively playing Pokémon in 2013-2014 and hopes to go to the World championships. She also plays League of Legends frequently. Her love for video games has inspired her composition taste, various themes in her stories, and certain art styles. Her favorites are Pokémon, Okami, and OFF (which is an indie RNG game for the PC). Projects Wishy is currently working on tons of projects. These include: *'Primary:' Rewired (animated series) *Games (movie) *Wildwish's story unnamed (animated series) *Menessi's story unnamed (animated series) *Immaculate Lies (animated series) *Boolix's Cyberspace Adventure (RNG video game) Completed projects: #bigproject2014 Category:Actual people